


Cursed Bodies

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Smut, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linhardt hasn't been able to sleep for the past few days.  Caspar decides to be a good friend and help out.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 12





	Cursed Bodies

Linhardt didn’t know what was wrong, but for the first time in his life, he couldn’t sleep. He had been awake for over 72 hours now, and even though he was tired beyond belief, no matter what he couldn’t sleep. His best friend, Caspar, had of course noticed this and was extremely concerned with Linhardt’s health. Neither of them could pinpoint why this was happening to the green-haired man, but only he and Caspar knew about his current situation. The monastery was in the middle of a two-week break where most students chose to return home for the duration of it, so all of their peers in the Black Eagles house weren’t around to notice. Apparently they either liked their families or were forced to return home by their parents. Well, all of them except for Bernadetta, but she never left her room long enough for Linhardt to really end up interacting with her.

He sighed as he sat in his room among a stack of books, searching for any kind of spell or potion that would make him fall asleep. He’d tried many already, but none of them worked. After a few more minutes of scanning the pages of an old and tattered book, Linhardt tossed it near a pile of similarly discarded books. Though he hated to admit it, he needed to see Manuela about this. 

Linhardt hated going to the monastery infirmary. Mainly because of Manuela. That woman simply talked far too loud and far too much for Linhardt’s liking. Plus, most of the time it was just idle chatter about her heartbreak as she tended to students' wounds. As much as she hated to admit it though, she was a fairly good healer.

As he opened the door and took a step out into the afternoon air, he instantly felt his legs give out beneath him. Well fuck. Fully expecting his face to meet the cold stone, he tensed his body in preparation. However, he did not fall like his many years of experience dealing with gravity would have made him expect. Instead, he found himself in the muscular arms he’d often wake up in, being carried back to his room when he fell asleep in the dining hall or during training. 

Caspar slung the taller man’s body over his shoulder. “I had a feeling you’d end up like this. Dude, I’m really worried about you. Have you still not been able to sleep?” Linhardt sighed. Caspar was an idiot, but he made up for that with his impossibly large heart. He was essentially Linhardt’s opposite in that manner. Perhaps that is why they got along as well as they did, making up for what the other person lacked. 

“Caspar I was on my way to the infirmary, stop worrying about me so much.” Linhardt knew this was an impossible request for the brawler, so he didn’t argue as he began walking. 

Caspar chuckled, methodically making his way to Manuela’s office with Linhardt’s lithe body still hanging over his shoulder. It wasn’t an unusual sight for the inhabitants of the monastery to see Caspar dragging Linhardt around, so thankfully nobody stopped to question them. “You really need to look after yourself better! What if I hadn't been there to save you like the damsel in distress that you are?”

Linhardt blushed lightly and crossed his arms. “I’m surprised my prince charming is so small. Couldn’t they send a taller one?” They continued their banter as they neared the infirmary. Linhardt’s mind felt like soup with how tired he was, needing a couple of seconds between sentences to process the conversation. 

Finally, they reached Manuela’s office, and with a light kick, the blue-haired brawler opened the door. The brown-haired professor jumped a bit in her seat, slightly surprised by the sudden intrusion. The corners of her mouth turned up a bit seeing that it was just Caspar, with the addition of the mage dangling from his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The brawler often found himself seeking Manuela’s aid, as he often got himself hurt in fights and scuffles. She was more amused by seeing Linhardt at her office. She knew something must be seriously wrong if he wasn’t able to fix it himself.

“Oh, dear! What happened to him.” Manuela pointed her manicured finger at Linhardt. “Did he pass out and get all scraped up again?” The mage rolled his eyes.

“I’m not asleep, and that is the exact problem.” Linhardt punctuated his sentence with a sharp yawn, slightly stretching his legs out, still dangling from Caspar’s shoulder.

Manuela chuckled behind her manicured hand and motioned toward one of the cots. “Well then Caspar, lay him down and I’ll inspect him.” The brawler did as told before going to wait outside in the hallway.

…

After about a half an hour of Manuela asking Linhardt questions and examining him, she sat back into a chair next to the cot with a smug smirk on her face. Oh dear, Linhardt could tell this wasn't going to be good. “Oh stop being such a worrywart Lindhart, it’s nothing too bad.” She smiled at him warmly. She turned toward the door and lightly shouted, “Caspar could you be a dear and come in?” 

In an instant, the brawler dashed into the room and stood by the mage’s side. “Alright, so it seems you must have been cursed and-”

“What.” Linhardt blinked his eyes slowly in disbelief. “I would have known if I was cursed”

“Well clearly, you would not have, because you are. It must have happened recently, I’ll see if I can trace it back to anyone later. Now if you would let me continue. You’ve been cursed and unfortunately, it’s not one I can remove myself. The good news however is it’s quite easy to undo.” Manuela blushed a bit and the cheeky grin reappeared on her face. “All you need to do is reach a sexual climax at the same time as someone. Thankfully you have your boyfriend right here to assist you.” 

Caspar and Linhardt immediately grew beet red and began stuttering out about how they weren’t a couple. “M-MANUELA WE AREN’T DATING!” Caspar practically shouted, then cupping his face in his hands.

“Oh… Oh dear, I’m so sorry! You two look like such a couple that I just thought…” Manuela bent over deeply in a form of apology. “Well I guess maybe the curse will disappear if you just wait a bit longer, so maybe just go and try to distract yourself from it for a bit.” She couldn't look either of them in the eyes at this point, too embarrassed by her own mistake.

…..

After the awkwardly silent journey of Caspar carrying Linhardt back to his dorm, the brawler stood quietly in the doorway, clearly wanting to say something before he left. Linhardt would get up and confront him, but his body was so tired that he could barely move. The mage sighed loudly, making Caspar turn to face him.

“UM, sORry, did you n-need anything before I go?” Caspar flashed him a toothy grin, voice cracking as he spoke.

The mage looked the shorter man over from head to toe. “Do people really think we are dating?” Caspar's eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but the green-haired boy delicately laying on the bed.

“I mean I heard gossip about… us being together,” the brawler began fidgeting with his calloused fingers, “but I always just thought it was a joke or something.”

“Well, why aren’t we dating? I mean Caspar, we clearly have some form of mutual attraction. Please don't tell me you haven’t noticed my near-constant advances.”

“Y… your WHAT?” The brawler buried his face deep into his hands, hiding the furious red growing deeper across his face. “I mean, I can’t deny I’ve also had feelings for you but… I didn’t know you felt the same.”

Linhardt sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Good, we are on the same page. We’re boyfriends now. Now that that’s settled, hurry up and fuck me.”

Caspar whipped his head around, stunned at what he just heard. I mean it makes sense, Linhardt needed the curse removed and he guessed it would be okay since they were officially boyfriends now. His body started working on its own, and he found himself next to the mage’s bed. “Are you sure you’ll be okay with this?”  
“Caspar I don’t think it is physically possible for me to give less of a shit right now. As long as you do all the work we’ll be fine.” As soon as he said that, Caspar felt years of pent up lust boil over within him.

The brawler worked quickly to remove his clothes, spending more time on his lover, delicately unbuttoning the cotton and polyester. Caspar straddled him, their members pushing against each other, sharing a warmth. They were both already half-hard, and though Caspar’s cock had a clearly larger girth, Linhardt’s was a bit longer. While the mage was clean-shaven, light blue hairs peppered Caspar’s balls, and around the base of his cock. They waited there, in a moment of pure bliss, just caught in the joy of being so close to each other. Once the brawler finally removed Linhardt’s shirt, he attacked his pale collar bones with sloppy kisses, slowly making his way up to his tired face. 

This was their first kiss. Maybe not the most ideal thing to have your cocks touch before your lips, but they didn’t care much about that in the current moment. It was sloppier, Caspar roughly smashing their faces together, showing his tongue down Linhardt’s throat. The kiss went on for as long as it could before the two remembered they needed to breathe. Panting, the mage gave a single command that felt like honey in the shorter male’s ears. “Fuck me Caspar.” 

Caspar nodded his head excitedly and went to dive into Linhardt’s side dresser. He wasn’t completely innocent and knew that he’d need to lube up the pale boy’s ass. HE also knew that Linhardt would have some. They had been friends for years, so there were many things that only Caspar ever knew about him. Just as he’d expected he produced a small vial from the top drawer of the nightstand. He quickly unscrewed the cap and began covering his fingers in the clear liquid. Once his hand was dripping in lube, he grabbed one of Linhardt’s milky white calves and slung it over his shoulder.

The brawler teased his tight pink hole, circling the rim with his fingers, making the boy beneath him lightly moan, and clench his fingers into the cream-colored cotton sheets. As the shorter man was slowly fingering him in preparation, he moved his head to latch onto the blank canvas of his chest. Eagerly, Caspar nibbled on his left nipple, toying with the bud in his teeth. The lithe man beneath him mewled with a sense of need.

Caspar proceeded to shove one of his large fingers into the man’s hole, slowly pumping it in and out. After a few thrusts, he added another, and soon a third. At that point, Linhardt had been completely reduced to a writhing mass of lust and moans. Through his teeth, the green-haired man beneath him spat out a sentence that felt like a dagger against Caspar’s throat. “Put your dick inside me already you asshole, I don’t need that much prep.” 

“Okay, Mr. Bossypants.” Caspar rolled his eyes playfully, yet moved his positioning to align his cock with Linhardt’s entrance. Before he begins to rut into him, the brawler takes his lover's hand in his own, feeling his delicate and spindly fingers intertwined in his thick and calloused ones. Then, in one thrust, filled with pent up years of want, Caspar pushes fully inside him. Finally, they are as close as two people can physically be. In this moment they are one being, and there is nothing or none else in the world except for them. They both release a sigh of pleasure and relief as Caspar's waist meets Linhardt’s taint. 

The brawler takes complete control, knowing it will most likely be the only time that Linhardt will let him have it. His free hand gripped onto the mage’s small waist, and began drawing his body closer to his as he slowly fucked into his ass. He soon got into a rhythm, the song of their flesh slapping up against each other filling the room. It was both their first time, so at this point, they were each nearing their climax. 

Caspar could tell by Linhardt groping tightly around his girth that he would need to be ready. “Hold out just a bit longer Linhardt, we need to cum at the same time or else the curse won’t disappear!” Seeing that the mage was completely not listening, Caspar instead firmly wrapped his fingers around the base of Linhardt’s cock, preventing him from cumming. 

Caspar began fucking into him as fast as he could, pounding against his prostate, pushing Linhardt even further over the edge, making him beg for release. He began to drool, only managing to moan out something that might have sounded like a string of pleas. One last thrust and Caspar knew he was about to cum. Taking a breath in, he unwrapped his grasp on the thin man’s cock.

The second he released his hold on Linhardt’s cock, they both came, Caspar pulling out just in time to paint his stomach white. At the same moment they could feel each other’s bodies give way. The brawler’s cum covered Linhardt, creating a beautifully slutty image that Caspar would not easily forget. Caspar was never one to be a strong believer in the Goddesses, but in this moment, with how good he had just felt, he thought for a second that she must be real. Caspar’s vision was white as if he had been dazed. 

No, not dazed. It was as if he had died and gone to heaven. To be honest, he would be completely content if he were to die right now and this was the last thing on his mind. After a few moments of this pure bliss, his vision returned, and he was able to move yet again. Just as he was about to ask Linhardt if he was okay, he heard faint snoring from below him. 

The mage wore a peaceful grin on his face as he finally drifted off to dreamland. Caspar couldn’t help but smile at this view. As he laid down to cuddle into Linhardt, he felt a mixture of both of their cum coat his stomach too. Of course, Linhardt left him to clean up the mess. Caspar couldn’t be too mad though. It was in that moment that he decided that from this point on, he would always be by the mage’s side. Caspar wasn’t going to let anything hurt him again, not a measly curse, and not even a war.

This is what he had thought would hold true. This was five years ago. But there on the battlefield, they stood, on the opposite sides of history. And then there he laid, losing the last of his life in his lover turned enemy’s arms. Caspar held him close, crying into the crook of his neck. He held the mage out in front of him to see his face one more time before his soul would depart. What broke Caspar was not only the fact that Linhardt was dying in his arms but rather even though he was dying, he still smiled at him, one last time. Not only had someone hurt the man he loved, but it was his own fault. He was the one who killed Linhardt, the only man he had ever loved. Caspar’s entire body felt numb as if there was nothing left for him in this world anymore. There was no way he would ever forgive himself. And he promised to never let himself. He could never let himself move on.

This would be his curse. One that he would not cure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven't posted for a bit but here's a fic for y'all! This will most likely be my last FE3H fic for a while since I'm not as motivated to write for it anymore. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
